1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of transmitting and receiving data through a transmitter terminal, a method of transmitting and receiving data through a receiver terminal, a transmitter terminal for transmitting and receiving data, a receiver terminal for transmitting and receiving data, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a program for performing a method of transmitting and receiving data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has evolved from a human-centered connection network through which users generate and consume information into an Internet of Things (IoT) network by exchanging information between diffused elements such as physical objects or things. An Internet of Everything (IoE) technology has emerged, where processing large data through a connection to a cloud server is combined with an IoT technology. Technological elements, such as a sensing technology, a wired or wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface technology, and a security technology, are required to support the IoT. Therefore, technologies, such as a sensor network, a machine to machine (M2M), or a machine type communication (MTC) for connecting between objects or things, have been studied.
An Internet Technology (IT) service may be provided in an IoT environment to collect and analyze data generated from being connected to things to create a new value in society. The IoT may be fused and incorporated with an existing information technology (IT) connected between various industries to be applied in fields such as smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart cars or connected cars, smart grids, healthcare, smart home appliances, advanced medical services, etc.